WithOut You
by Cranky-puss
Summary: OneShot. Draco is on the good side, he falls in love with Hermione. He has to fight in Egypt, and leave Hermione behind. Will Draco come back? May be confusing. 'Without You' by Mariah Carey


A/N:- Some of you might have read stories were, Draco suddenly changed sides and how he's good and all. Well that's what's my story is going to be, but I like to explain things so I won't have him suddenly in the greenlight. I just hope I wont bore you to death, and that you can understand where I'm writing. I go from place to place

Sorry guys if it might sound confusing or it bores you, i didn't mean to do that it was on a sper of the moment thing. anyway back to the story.

* * *

**Without You**

It all started when Draco switched sides. He decided he really didn't like being bossed around by a dead person and at that having no respect at all the things he did. Not that he did a lot of things before he decided that it wasn't worth his time. But he wanted to be on one side, I mean he's got to be remembered after the war is over, if it even finishes.

And it was light, dark or no side. And the thought of no side gave Draco ghost bumps. So he went to Dumbledor and told his plan, and after what felt like ages Dumbledor decided that Draco was a worthy sort of guy.

When he met the other fighters for the light, some of their ideas changed his out-look on some things. So in other words they changed him and such a short time.

Just so you know Draco's dad does know that his changed sides and therefore was in danger.

Then he met Hermione. When I say this, I don't mean for the first time cause he's saw her and insulted her many times. What I mean is that he met the real Hermione.

The girl who loves to read in front of the fireplace and loves to cook and can't wait for the things in life that you get later in life. The girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind and try new things. That's the one he fell in love with.

Hermione's POV:- 

I fell in love with Draco when I was surten that he was a good guy. It took a while. When he first came in the light side I was discussed that the professor would do that. But I trusted Dumbledor choices. As he got involved in the activities and such, I sort of cleaned my slate of all thoughts about him, and started afresh.

Then something happen, it was so quick but slow, you can understand my thoughts. Then as I said before, we were a couple, as I have never done anything like this, I was unsure of how to act around.

But Draco told her just to act and talk to him as if he was her best friend, but add a bit more lovingness in there. I quickly got use to Draco and I started to like what I saw of his personality and humor. Then I fell in love, and I did fight it, in fact it got out dating stronger.

So when he was told to go over and fight in Egypt, and leave then women behind, I was horrodified. I looked at Draco when we heard this news; we were both so afraid and scared. There was law saying the women couldn't fight just in case something happens to them and their would be nothing to reproduce (A/N- stupid reason, I know but I thought it went well with the story :D)

"Oh, no that can't be right!" Hermione whispered to herself.

She didn't want Draco to go. Not after all the fights with her friends trying to tell them her was with Draco and he was worthy. In the end she won over their minds, but they did warn Draco if she were to do anything, physically or emotionally to Hermione and he'd have to answer to them.

"I know darling, but we all know that falling in love when I war staring is bad, but we did and I don't ever regret it" Draco said smiling down at Hermione. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she looks at Draco with hope and love shinning out of her eyes. He put arms around her shoulders and let her sob into his shoulder.

"It's for the best-" Draco tried to comfort Hermione but she lashed out

"Please don't tell me, that it's for the best, when all I want to do and curl up with you on and the bed and fall asleep and don't have bother about the war!" then she ran off.

The next morning Hermione came home and apologized to Draco, and then he hugged her. Never letting go. Tomorrow he will have to do over to fight for such a long time. That night after doing nothing that day but eating and laying around with each other.

" Darling, I want you wait for me, even if I …even if I-"

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be waiting for you here, waiting for you're return"

Hermione said as Draco hugged her so tight, she was afraid that he'd break her bones.

He went on the train and went to a window that was near Hermione, and they looked at each other, unspoken works shared between each other.

That was 5 months ago, and all the women in England were worried shitless. Every letter that owl delivers always brought the thought of, is this it? But that letter never did, but they did get some letter some their boys in Egypt. Draco wrote a letter to Hermione almost every fortnight, the latest letter she got from him was a month ago, and Hermione was so sick with worry, that he was dead and they haven't found his body.

But the letter Harry sends to Ginny usually says something about Draco and that was kept Hermione.

A month later hermione was at the Wealsey's home and she decides to take a walk outside. When she got out side a song popped into her head, and she started to sing to it.

**No I can't forget this evening**

**Or you face as you were leaving**

**But I guess that's just the way**

**The story goes**

**You always smile but in you're eyes**

**Your sorrow shows**

**Yes it shows**

**No I can't forget tomorrow**

**When I think of all my sorrow**

**When I had you there**

**But then I let you go**

**And it's only fair **

**That I should let you know**

**What you should know**

Hermione sang this out loud going in circle around trees and skipping. She let all her emotions and worries out and just sang the words as they came out.

**I can't live**

**If living is without you**

**I can't live**

**I can't give anymore**

**I can't live**

**If living is without you**

**I can't give**

**I can't give anymore**

Hermione had her eyes closed and swayed o the words. Then her turned around and realized that she was far off from the house and slowly started going back, singing.

**Well I can't forget this evening**

**Or you face as you were leaving**

**But I guess that's just the way **

**The story goes**

**You always smile but in your eyes**

**Your sorrow shows**

**Yes, it shows**

**I can't live**

**If living is without you**

**I can't live**

**I can't live anymore**

**I can't live**

**If living is without you**

**I can't give**

**I can't give anymore**

By the time Hermione finishing singing the song she made up, she was outside the kitchen window looking through, at the women there waiting for their loved ones come home. Hermione was itching to cook a whole big meal for all of them. Hermione smiled at that thought. _I just hope the boys are all right_.

Draco had been fighting at Egypt for the past 5,6 months. He had a bad infection in his leg and that took most the time he spent here. Her missed her more and more each day. She was the only reason he has fought every disease and spells, just so he can go home to her and hug her to death.

But the night before he was told that they don't need him anymore, seeing as the light side is winning, it looks like the dark side is going down. He was trying to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw her, and it only made him want her more. But music floated in the air around his head, as he laid there. Piano music slowly strumming its music.

Then a voice so familiar started singing, the song. As Draco closed his eyes, he saw her walking around the Wealsey's house and circling trees. Singing with a powerful voice. He was looking at her form in his mind. She was the same, put on a little bit of weight but the same. And her loved her so much. He slowly fell asleep with her voice in his head.

Hermione woke up with an owl tapping on her window. Again the feeling about the letter that all the other women had every time a letter came to her.

She looked at the owl for a few seconds then flipped the covers over and walked over to the window and let the owl in. It settled onto the chair at her duchess and put it's leg out for her. Hermione walked over to it and took the letter.

The owl flew out and into the distance. She sat down and with shaking hands open the letter. It read:

Hermione,

Walk down stairs and open the kitchen door.

There is a present.

That was all it said. Hermione went out of her room, curiosity growing, she knew it could be a trap but she didn't care. She just wanted to see what it was.

She ran down the steps and into the kitchen, and flew open the door. Cold wind impatiently blew in, freezing her.

"What are you doing? it's cold outside" a man's voice said

"What?" Hermione was so cold she didn't bothered to look up at the man, but instead at her shivering form.

Once the man brought up a chair and sat her down, did Hermione bother to look at the man.

"Harry! oh my god, you're here!" Hermione cried with joy as she bounced up and down in the chair.

"Yeah, hi Hermione, how are you-" Harry stopped when he saw Hermione searching behind him, as if looking for something.

"What are you looking for, hermione?" Harry asked confused, also looking behind him.

"Oh, sorry, I just thought…I just thought…you know" Hermione said looking down

"Yeah I know what you mean," a new male voice said. Hermione's head shot up straight up and looked at the door.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed, as she ran to him arms opened wide and a huge smile on her face and tears streaming down her face.

"Yes honeybunch, it's me, I'm back" Draco laughed as he lifted her up and swung her around.

'What's wrong" Ginny said as she walked in the kitchen. She saw Harry and started crying and ran to him arms open.

Well I think this is the best part to stop the story, as you all know what happens next. If you don't like you imagination take over, and go with the ride.

* * *

Hey if you've reached this far, congrats to you. PLEASE R&R, i love reviews, flames aswell sighs :D 


End file.
